Days Like These
by WingsOfEbony
Summary: There was always that one day in Konoha. Where the sky was blue and the grass was green. And the breeze blew just right. A day when pasts were remembered. And past transgressions forgiven. Yes, Sakura Haruno lived for days like these.


**I'm baaaack! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters used in this story!**

* * *

There was always that one day in Konoha. That one single day in all the year. Where the town was so quiet, like there was no one there at all. And the sky was so blue and the grass was so green. Sakura Haruno lived for days like these.

It was a chance to think of things that were not frivolous but not serious either.

A day where she did not have friends to think about or ninja to worry for.

She was walking down the roads that were mostly empty as the breeze chased away the heat of the sun.

It was mild and perfect. And she closed her eyes and continued to walk down the roads that she knew so well.

Her feet stopped and she opened her eyes to see a bench.

A stone bench that a little girl had been left on so many years ago.

She laughed quietly, and sat down. She wasn't bitter, and she had never really blamed the bench. But she did find it funny that of all the places she could go on such a day, she would arrive here.

She looked up to see the sky through the leaves of the tree that had distorted the moon that night. And she smiled at how blue the sky way, and how the light hit the leaves. And she was happy that she could come to such a place and forget the bitterness that had once been stored for it.

"Sakura."

She didn't move, she just sat there, looking up in the leaves, she hadn't even flinched at his voice, she had known he was there. No matter how little he thought of her, if she was nothing else, she was a ninja.

"Sasuke."

Her voice was pleasant and relaxed, almost as if she was absentmindedly acknowledging his presence. And the fact of the matter was that she, in fact, was doing just that.

He sat down next to her. And she scooted over slightly, allowing him to have enough room to sit comfortably.

She smiled again thinking of how awkward this must be for him.

"Why did you come here?"

She noticed how the clouds floated by lazily, and she answered his question without thinking.

"I don't know."

He let his head fall back as well, looking up into the tree above their heads.

"Neither do I."

She noticed the way his tone changed when he spoke. As if this was another Sasuke Uchiha. She liked this one better, he wasn't as snippy.

"That's okay, we can be clueless together."

The breeze picked up again, blowing her white sundress to the side, making it look even brighter next to his dark outfit.

"I'm sorry."

It was unexpected, to say the least, but she didn't look away from the sky. And for the life of her she could not think of what he could possibly be apologizing for.

"For what?"

Cherry blossoms began to fall around them, from a tree that had bloomed later than the others. And therefore was the only one left.

"Everything."

The wind had stopped somewhat but the petals were still falling.

"You were forgiven a long time ago."

And then everything seemed to stop. And she could clearly remember the night that was in such stark contrast between the day that they were in now. But she was not angry or sad as she remembered. Because if not for such a bleak night as that, this day might not be as bright.

"Of all places, you tell me this here?"

He was laughing as he spoke, he must have found it ironic too.

"Yeah, I know."

The wind was blowing again, as if time had stopped to give them just long enough to look back and then to move forward again.

"Thank you, Sakura."

And she laughed again.

"You're welcome, Sasuke."

* * *

There was always that one day in Konoha. That one single day in all the year. Where the town was so quiet, like there was no one there at all. And the sky was so blue and the grass was so green. And pasts were remembered and forgotten. And mistakes were forgiven.

Sakura Haruno lived for days like these.

* * *

**Please Read and Review! :)**


End file.
